Pengorbanan from Canvas Ranger
by Shireishou
Summary: bagaimana kisah Luc Pranajaya waktu dia berumur 10 tahun. Awal mula saat dia memutuskan masuk Villain. "Laetitia allons manger. Tu dois manger! Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin!" 1 Luc Menghantarkan nampan berisi roti dan sup jagung hangat....


**PENGORBANAN**

**Base : **Canvas Ranger Original Story  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Luc Pranajaya dan Laetitia Pranajaya  
**Time Line :** Saat Luc masih berumur 10 tahun  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _f av[dot]me/d2i45zs_

_***_

_**Perjuangan yang ditorehkan dalam kertas  
Menggambarkan asa dalam tinta  
Abaikan segala aral yang menerjang  
Meski kelam menghadang lekat**_

_**Prolog**_

Langit malam di kota Jakarta kehilangan cahaya bintang-bintang. Gemerlap lampu ibu kota menenggelamkan cahaya mereka. Bulan sabit cantik pun tak tampak bercahaya dibanding lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyala terang. Di sebuah rumah tipe 27 di tepi kota Jakarta, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut keperakan tengah memasak di dapur. Hidungnya yang macung dan matanya yang hijau memperlihatkan dia bukan asli warga Indonesia. Diletakkannya masakannya dalam nampan sebelum kemudian dia beranjak menuju ke sebuah kamar.

_**Story**_

"_Laetitia allons manger. Tu dois manger! Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin_!" **1** Luc Menghantarkan nampan berisi roti dan sup jagung hangat ke dalam kamar kakak perempuannya, Laetitia (baca: Letisia). Luc yang membuatnya. Salah satu masakan yang bisa dibuatnya sendiri. Keadaan memaksa bocah berumur 10 tahun itu belajar untuk mandiri lebih cepat dari teman-teman sebayanya.

Kakaknya baru berumur 18 tahun. Namun ialah yang bekerja keras menghidupi dirinya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Laetitia membanting tulang menjadi seorang _manga_-_ka_ dan juga desainer paruh waktu tanpa kenal lelah. Kini mereka tinggal berdua di tepi kota Jakarta, tempat ibunda mereka dulu dilahirkan. Hanya berdua. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka, di benua Eropa sana… Perancis.

_"Merci Luc, mais je n'ai pas encore faim!"_** 2**Laetitia tidak beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Ruangan kerja yang penuh dengan kertas bertebaran dimana-mana. Lembar-lembar kertas yang lusuh dan terbuang, juga sisa-sisa potongan tone yang terserak tak teratur.

"_Je le mettrai ici__." _**3** Luc meletakkan nampannya perlahan diatas meja meja kecil di sudut ruangan setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan komik-komik yang menumpuk ke tepian.

"_Laetitia_…" Bisiknya ragu.

"_Umh?"_ Laetitia masih berkutat dengan komik yang dikerjakannya.

"_Je suis desolé. Luc ne peut pas s'en empêcher__."_ **4 **Ia tertunduk.

Tangan Laetitia berhenti bergerak. _"Viens ici!"_ **5 **Laetitia memutar kursi kerjanya. Direntangkannya tangannya lebar.

Luc datang mendekat. Diangkatnya Luc ke atas pangkuannya menghadap ke samping. _"Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, ça va"_ **6** Di belainya rambut perak Luc dengan lembut. Darah Perancis ayahnya mengalir di sana. Juga pada mata hijau beningnya. Laetitia lebih mirip bundanya dengan mata hitam juga rambut ikal sebahu yang tak kalah hitam.

_"Luc s'inquiète. Tu oublies toujours de manger __et de dormir quand la date-limite s'approche."_ **7 **Ia menatap Laetitia dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

_"Ah...mon petit frère est super sympa. Merci beaucoup pour ta sollicitude, mon petit. Mais ça va. Je mangerai ça après avoir fini un chapitre, je te promets!"_**8** Dikecupnya kening Luc Lembut.

_"N'oublies pas tu as déjà promit!"_ **9 **Dibelainya pipi Laetitia perlahan. _"Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi"_** 10**

_"D'accord!"_ **11 **Laetitia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Luc pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lesu. Laetitia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Suara angin malam yang menderu di musim hujan yang dingin ini tak mengusiknya dari pekerjaannya. Luc kini hanya berbaring di kasurnya dan berharap bahwa sup dan roti itu akan benar-benar sudah berada di dalam perut kakaknya tercinta.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Mentari kini sudah menyinari bumi dengan sinar lembutnya. Sup jagung itu kini telah kehilangan hangatnya. Roti yang disandingkan disisinya pun telah mengeras. Laetitia tak menyentuhnya barang sedikit. Kepalanya tersandar di atas meja. Tangannya lunglai menggapai bumi. Suara ketukan pintu yang bersaut-sautan tak pula menggerakkannya dari keberadaannya. Luc akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Ia terhenyak. Laetitia membisu di sana. Diam… tanpa suara… juga tanpa desahan nafas.

_"Hey! Qu'est ce qui te passe? Laetitia?"_ **12 **Luc mengguncang-guncang bahu Laetitia keras-keras. Tak ada sahutan.

Kulit itu begitu dingin. Wajah Laetitia terlihat sangat pucat dengan kedua mata yang terkatup rapat. _"Réveille-toi! Hey! Non...ne me laisse pas seul... Ne moeurs pas!"_ **13** Luc mulai histeris

"Siapa saja Toloooong!" Jeritnya panik. "Toloooong………!!!!" Luc menghambur keluar rumah dengan tergesa. Menabrak orang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kakak… tolong kakak!!" Ujarnya terbata. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang putih pucat. Orang-orang pun berdatangan mendengar jeritan pilunya.

Namun Laetitia sudah tiada. Penyakit jantung bawaan dan maag kronis yang dideritanya telah merenggut nyawanya.

"Dia tak seharusnya bekerja terlalu keras." Samar di dengarnya dokter menjelaskan pada pamannya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Surabaya dengan pesawat terpagi.

"Tabahkan hatimu ya. Kakak kini sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik." Paman menggandeng tangannya menjauh dari kamar mayat. "Nampaknya kakakmu juga sudah menyiapkan asuransi pendidikan untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berlutut dan merengkuh pundak Luc yang bergetar dengan lembut. "Biar paman yang mengurusmu mulai dari sekarang. Tapi kau harus ikut paman ke Surabaya. Kau mau?"

Luc hanya bisa mengangguk. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat terpukul. Ia menyalahkan _manga_ yang telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya dengan segala desakan tengat waktunya. Ia menyalahkan desain-desain itu karena telah menghabiskan waktu kakaknya yang berharga.

Dia membenci semua itu lekat-lekat. Mata hijau itu menatap lurus dengan dingin. Nalarnya membuta. Dibakarnya semua peralatan lukis milik Laetitia. Semua kini tinggal memoar pedih dalam debu yang berterbangan ke angkasa.

Mulai hari itu, tujuan hidupnya hanya satu, menghapuskan lukisan dan manga dari dunia….

Agar tiada lagi orang yang menderita karenanya

Agar tiada lagi ada air mata yang tertumpah karenanya

Karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan derita yang sama

Itu adalah caranya untuk melindungi dunia yang sangat dicintainya….

_**Epilog**_

Pria itu masih duduk di depan komputernya. Ia telah kembali ke kota kelahiran bundanya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Sinar hijau muncul dari gelang di tangan kiri dan kalung hijau yang dikenakannya. Kabut putih muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

"Akan kuhapus semuanya." Bisiknya dingin.

_**Pinta yang tak bertaut nyata  
Guratkan dendam tiada batas  
Kuatkan batin tuk mengutuk  
Duri-duri tajam yang sebenarnya lindungi mawar**_

**END / La Fin**

Jakarta, Kos- 19 April 2010

**Catatan Kaki**

Orang Perancis tidak memanggil saudaranya dengan 'kakak' atau 'adik' tapi hanya dengan nama.

Luc dan Laetitia bisa 3 bahasa. Indonesia, Perancis dan Inggris.

**TERJEMAHAN**

Laetitia, ayo makan. Kau harus makan. Kau tidak makan sejak pagi tadi.

Terima kasih Luc, tapi aku tidak lapar.

Kuletakkan disini.

Maaf, Luc tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

Kemarilah!

Jangan khawatir sayang, aku tidak apa-apa.

Luc khawatir. Kau selalu lupa makan dan tidur kalau waktu tenggat sudah di depan mata.

Ah… baiknya adikku. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Aku akan makan setelah kuselesaikan satu bab terakhir. Aku janji.

Jangan lupa kau sudah berjanji.

Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri.

Baik.

Hey? Apa yang terjadi? Laetitia?

Bangun! Hey.. ! Tidak.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Jangan mati!

**Special Thx to :** Kerg who help me with the French dialog.

Aku dah lama ga ngebuat cerita original . KAKU BO! Jayus banget dah bahasanya. Oh well whatever. At least aku berusaha menuliskan ttg masa lalu Luc. Smoga berkenan

**Btw, ada typo ga?**

R&R nya ditunggu yah ^^


End file.
